Code Geass: Truth and Redemption
by Mathiasosx
Summary: Formerly Code Geass: The Truth. Knowing the truth is not always easy. Particularly when the truth is not what people believe. With Lelouch back from the dead how will everyone handle it. Particularly a certain redhead. With two new faces in tow what awaits around the corner. The path to redemption begins.
1. Prologue

Darkness, nothing but darkness greeted him. He could neither feel nor see anything as if he no longer had a physical body. Then memories started flashing though his consciousness bringing emotions back as well. Time with nameless friends', a school life, the acquisition of great power, mistakes successes and his final plan to bring peace to the world and his death. A feeling of confusion washed through him.

The plan had gone perfectly the world would now be at peace he'd done what he'd set out to do so why did he feel so much regret. What did he regret? Memories of a red haired girl appeared now different situations. Talking together meeting as leader and subordinate without her knowing who he was.

The unveiling of his face to her on Kamine. Her smiles tears and anger. He saw them all.

'_I__suppose__this__is__my__punishment__spending__eternity__with__my__regrets.__'_ He thought.

'_The__dead__don__'__t__feel__regret.__'_ Echoed a voice as a small light broke the darkness slowly growing bigger.

'_Then__how__can__I__be__feeling__regret?__'_ He ask mentally lacking a physical mouth to speak.

'_Simple__you__are__not__dead__'_ Replied the light, now it got larger he could see it was not one light but two. One pale blue the other emerald. Completely intertwined with each other. Two entities one being.

'_Then what am I if I'm not dead?'_

'_You__are__lost__between__the__world__of__the__living__and__the__world__of__the__dead.__'_ Said another voice more feminine than the first. He noticed that this time the green light flashed rather than the blue.  
><em>'<em>_You__are__a__holder__of__code__Geass__it__is__time__to__return__'_ Said the blue light.

'_To__where?__'_ He asked even his intelligence confused by what they were saying

This time both lights spoke together. _'__To__life.__Lelouche__Vi__Britannia.__'_

And bright light engulfed the darkness.

* * *

><p>OK this is what happens when I start thinking about an idea and it takes over. This little story that has prevented me from Writing anything else. I could not get it out of my head. Hopefully getting this prologue and chapter 1 done will free me for a bit. If anyone wants to know what I will update next I have absolutely NO IDEA. I can direct what I write to some extent but I am just a servant to the pen, paper and my muse.<p>

Note: The Document manager is throwing a hissy fit with all the italics in this chap and removed all the spaces in every italic sentence but one. I've tried to fix it but it's being most uncooperative.


	2. Chapter 1

**Location: Shinjiku Ghetto**

**Time: 12:36**

**1 Month after the death of the Demon emperor**

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, groaning as the low light assaulted them.

"The demon finally awakes." Said a familiar voice off to the right. To be honest he doubted it was possible to forget someone who could be that annoying.

"Shut up witch, this was hardly part of the plan." He snapped back without moving, his memories now back and ordered with him waking.

A small chuckle echoed out from the left of where C.C.'s voice came from.

"I like this guy already. I thought we were the only ones to call you a witch these days." The amused male voice was followed by a feminine giggle and a derisive humph from C.C.

This prompted Lelouch to sit up and look. Part of him noted that there was no pain but he ignored it for the moment. Looking around he realised he was in a warehouse. To his right of course was the green haired figure of C.C. sat lazily a short distance away, clutching her trademark Cheese-kun stuffed toy. She was quite clearly pouting at the pair to her right.

The two unknowns were clearly a couple the woman who had giggled was snuggled against the man, head on his shoulder and eyes closed obviously content with her position. With the man wrapping his arm around her protectively as he leant into her as well.

The man was well built but not overly so almost like Suzaku but slightly deeper set. His hair was dark blonde almost light brown, it was messy as well despite being quite short.

However it was the man's eyes that caught Lelouch most off guard. They were an amazing crystalline shade of cobalt blue that you couldn't help but be drawn in by. Then he realised the man's eyes were the same blue as part of the light that recovered him from the void.

The woman was more gymnastic in build. Much like a certain redhead that kept intruding his thoughts, though less endowed in the bust area. Her hair was a long fall a brunette strands hanging down to her lower back. She opened her eyes for a moment as her 'cushion' shifted slightly to make it more comfortable for both of them. The action revealed a pair of intense emerald green irises, confirming Lelouch's suspicions. These two were the ones who had rescued him from the void.

"Welcome back to the real world, Kid." Said the man, with a large grin on his face.

"You can call me shadow." He then dipped his head towards the woman who had apparently gotten so comfortable that she had fallen asleep.

"And her Seraph."

Lelouch frowned at being called kid by someone who appear to be his age but remained polite.

"I assume you are responsible for bringing me out of the… void as you called it, and for that I'm thankful. However I would prefer it if you didn't call me kid." His voice took an authoritive tone towards the end.

Shadow didn't even bat an eyelid at the change in tone. "Observant and deductive. I like you even more." He mused grinning. "As for calling you a kid. Well. Compared to your current company you are."

Lelouch looked at C.C. "Code bearers like you?" He asked.

"And yourself." She snapped back. Well that explained how he was still alive.

"But no they are not."

"Then how?"

Shadow decided to interject at this point. "That's for use to know." He said suddenly becoming serious.

Lelouch frowned by did not press further. Something told him that these two people were more dangerous than anyone he had ever met and possibly would ever meet.

Ignoring that feeling he changed track. " That aside why are you here. I doubt it's just because C.C. asked you to wake me up."

Shadows face shifted into an infuriating amused smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be here just for that. You are quite an interesting person. Demon emperor."

Lelouch shot him a look that said a combination of 'don't insult my intelligence' and 'yeah right.'

The blondes smirk faded as he became serious. As he did so he began to lightly stroke Seraphs hair.

"Your right. We're actually here to help you. Unlike C.C. the Demon emperor can't exactly walk unnoticed in a crowd. Which means you either need to disappear or become someone else. We can assist with either. Besides you need allies you lack the physical ability to work alone. As he finished Seraph began to stir.

Lelouch looked at him sceptically.

"What's the catch? No one does anything for free."

The blue eyed immortal frowned.

"We have our reasons. He paused to smile at Seraph who had just blinked awake.

"Besides you created this current world of peace. Don't you think you deserve some help?"

Seraph nodded in agreement.

Lelouch stared at him. "How do you know that?" He said angrily, turning to C.C. only to be stop when Shadow raised his hand.

"The Witch said nothing of it. I happen to be a mind reader. That's how."

The violet-eyed former prince cringed his last experience with a mind reader had been less than pleasant.

Shadow scowled. "DON'T even THINK of comparing me to that psychopath. He was an amateur using power given rather than earned." He snapped angrily, barely visible pale blue flames appearing around him for a moment until he calmed himself down.

Lelouch stepped back unsure whether to apologise for the thought or be angry at the intrusion.

Before he could decide Seraphs calm and smooth voice cut though the tension.

"Back to why we are here. There is another reason."

"And what would that be?" Asked Lelouch already feeling apprehensive about what the answer may be.

Seraph shared a look with Shadow for a moment.

"Something is telling us that the world still needs Lelouch Lamperouge."

That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Why would the world need me? It has Zero."

The couple looked at C.C., who shrugged, before looking back at Lelouch.

"Zero is nothing but a symbol, an embodiment of an ideal. It's a powerful one but still just a symbol and one you created I might add." Said Shadow his tone becoming that of a friend giving gentle advice.

"But…" Lelouch barely started before seraph cut him off.

"The world doesn't need Zero. It needs the man who made Zero into such a symbol. It needs the man who was first behind the mask, the true man of miracles."

Lelouch was stunned; he had no comeback to that. How did you counter something like that?

"Besides." Shadow began again. "There is someone in this world who can't let go of the past. Can't let go of you. She figured out your plan at the end."

Lelouch's eyes went wide.

"And now can't forgive herself for betraying you."

The black haired man looked at the ground "Kallen." He breathed.

"So." Said Shadow his face completely serious. "What is your answer?"

Lelouch looked around. His gaze landing on the other 3 immortals one by one. Analysing the resources available to him.

"You said you could make me someone else?" He asked after a long moment.

Shadow and Seraph just grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah yeah I know been far to long. To be honest I should have had this up before Christmas. The reason it wasn't well I had forgotten that my sister had Beta'd it. That and me and my family were quite busy leading up to Christmas and after it... Well presents tend to take up your focus. Anyway usual thanks to my little sister NamiNavgator for being my beta. This chapter is a bit rushed but I plan the to get into the actual story more next chapter.**

**Code Geass Belongs to Sunrise I have no claim whatsoever.**

* * *

><p>THUD!<p>

The sound of Lelouch hitting the floor for the 5th time in about a minute. Courtesy of Shadow who now stood over him.

It was rapidly becoming apparent to the former Britannian emperor that he hadn't quite realized what he'd agreed to. At least at first.

Shadow and Seraph had brought him and C.C. to their 'hideout'. Which was more like a state of the art underground special operations barracks than a place for two people to hide.

Anyway right after they had arrived, Shadow and Seraph had explained that they would evaluate him first before they went about anything.

That was how Lelouch found himself in a training room getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter, with dressing and trimmings, by Shadow.

With a grunt Lelouch pushed himself painfully back to his feet. Bing immortal and having regenerative abilities didn't stop pain apparently.

As soon as he was back up again the violet eyed immortal took very rough stance. Fully expecting Shadow to continue, Though now as a test of endurance rather than combat ability.

However Shadow didn't make a move choosing to look at him curiously.

"Why?" Asked the blond.

Lelouch was confused. What did he mean by that?

Apparently his confusion showed as Shadow continued.

"Why did you get up? Why did you agree to our preposal? What is your reason?"

Lelouch growled in annoyance it sounded as if the older immortal was questioning his resolve.

"Why are you asking this?" He snapped back. "It's not as if you don't already know."

Shadow narrowed his eyes on the former emperor. "I think you have me confused with someone else. Reading a person's mind without permission is hardly polite."

Lelouch frowned not sure how to respond. Particularly with how serious shadow had sounded.

The other immortal then shrugged seemingly shedding his serious façade with the motion.

"Not that I can blame you for thinking like that. Given your past experience with a mind reader."

Then like putting back on a coat Shadow was serious again.

"Now back on subject . Why did you get back up?"

Leleouch looked at his fellow immortal with curiosity for a moment before answering.

"The test isn't over. You may have finished testing my unarmed combat ability but you still have to test my stamina and pain threshold."

Shadow raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react. "Logically and clearly deducted. Your intelligence is something we clearly don't need to work on. Though I think teaching you to trust your instincts more would be beneficial."

The former prince blinked in surprise at the quick analysis of him from a single question.

"Ok." Continued Shadow. "Now the important one. Why are you doing this?"

As soon as he heard it Lelouch knew his answer to that question. The faces of those who he had betrayed their trust, lied to and become their enemy. One look of betrayal in particular stood at the forefront a certain red head who had trusted him implicitly.

Even in his memories she was beautiful.

After this moments pause he gave his answer. "There are a lot of people I need to meet again. To apologize and explain everything I did." He paused "One person in particular. I don't care for forgiveness. I don't deserve it for everything I've done. I just wish for them to understand." He said solemnly.

Shadow nodded smiling. "A good answer. Seeking understanding with no care for their forgiveness. We were lucky to find you."

"Guilt is a powerful motivator for change in a peron." Lelouch replied.

Shadow looked at the raven-haired young man in front of him for a moment analyzing both him and his reply.

"If you don't mind me asking is this particular person of yours Kallen?"

Lelouch frowned unsure of the reasoning behind the question but answered truthfully. "Yes."

"Do you love her?" The directness of the question caught the former prince off guard. He wasn't sure what to make of it but Shadow's expression was completely serious.

To be honest he hadn't thought about that. To be honest now he did think about it he had always forced the issue aside as a distraction. Perhaps that had been foolish but he had chosen his path. He thought back over past actions, both his and hers. How he acted how he felt. How he trusted her. She was his knight. No. His queen. He let himself a mental smile. That day in Shinjiku he had given her the designation Q1, The queen, the most powerful piece. Despite her being in a damaged and out of date Knightmare. It hadn't made sense to him then it had been a random decision or one based on the fact that she was clearly a woman over the radio. Whatever the reason she was the queen to his king.

With his mind made up he replied. "Yes. I do."

Shadows serious face was split by a smile.

"I assume you don't intend to act on this. Isn't it possible she feels the same?" Said the older immortal now sounding like a father giving advice to his son.

Lelouch looked down at the floor. "She may have once." He replied Remembering the kiss at the Japanese embassy "But I doubt she does anymore. Not after what I've done."

Shadow chuckled slightly.

"A logical conclusion. However love is a matter of the heart not the mind. Logic rarely applies." He said pointing at Lelouch's chest then head.

The violet-eyed immortal looked up at his mentor.

"Why are you saying this. I don't des-" He was silenced by a small wave from Shadow.

"You brought peace to this world. For that you deserve at least a measure of happiness. Now I've told you, that you have a chance to be with this girl. If it presents itself will you take it and how will you go about doing it?"

Lelouch froze as his mind shifted into higher gear. It would not work if one of them was immortal and the other not. He could loose his immortality through a contractor. No that would take too long and C.C. had spent at least a few hundred years trying.

Wait C.C. Yes. But would Kallen accept it? He could only hope.

"I would. And I know what I'd do."

The blond immortal nodded. "Good. We're done here. Come on." He said turning to leave.

"Wait what about the test of endurance and pain threshold?" Asked the younger immortal.

Shadow paused at the door. "If your resolve and reason are strong then knowing those limits are pointless as you can surpass them when you have need to." He explained before disappearing through the door.

Lelouch blinked so it had been a test. Allowing himself a smirk he followed.

The rest of the day was spent testing his abilities, Knightmare piloting, Acting, disguises, psychology weapon accuracy. Until Shadow and Seraph knew everything they needed to work on.

The next day the 'molding' as the Immortal couple called it began.

Seraph had opened by saying, "I would say welcome to hell. But unfortunately for you this is worse than that."

She hadn't been kidding.

Over the next few moths he wondered several times if the pair was actually trying to kill him. Immortality be damned. Each day would push him too his limits and beyond. The mornings being dedicated to physical activities until he could not longer move then he would be forced to continue.

The afternoons and evenings were more flexible. Varying between Knightmare piloting, disguises, psychological analysis and to his surprise strategy. Mainly going over his past mistakes and how not to make them again.

They also drilled on lesson into him one that, if he had learnt it sooner, may have prevented the betrayal of the black knights. To trust in others.

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

Lelouch let out a groan as he awoke. He half expected Shadow or Seraph to crash into his room and, literally, tip him out of bed. However the lack of such event left him confused. That was when he remembered. The training was done. Not up to the level of his mentors but certainly enough to make his task easier.

He had asked them why they needed him when they were clearly superior to him. He remembered their reply quite clearly.

""We live in the dark. You live in the light."

It had taken a while to realize the actual meaning. They never acted directly keeping themselves secret. Invisible reinforcements for those who are worthy of it. They couldn't stop a war or end one and so they needed him who could act directly.

He let out a sigh. The tasks that lay ahead would be hard but he was ready for them and the war that was apparently to come.

With another groan he got up.

A short while later.

Lelouch found all 3 other occupants of the base in the large hanger that acted as the central point.

Almost as soon as he entered a blue hakama and straw hat were shoved into his arms.

Looking around he realized the other were in similar garb looking like traditional Japanese farmers. Though C.C. lacked the hat and Shadow and Seraph had a earthy green instead of the blue he had. There was even a large straw cart and donkey, with a full load of straw, sitting in the middle of the large space.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Putting on the clothes he had been given over what he was already wearing.

Shadow and Seraph smiled. "First. We're going pick up a few things. Including a present for you." Said Seraph

"Then?"

"Then we're going to school." Explained Shadow. "Does Ashford Academy sound familiar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's short and rushed and crap I will make up for it. For any of you who read Defender I have the next chapter finished and it half beta'd according to my sister so hopfully that will be up soon. I also have a couple of new fic ideas that may appear at some point have a look on my profile for more info.<strong>


End file.
